Shattered Dimensions
by The Legion of Bronies
Summary: Sonic and Tails were doing battle with Dr. Eggman, when he sent the pair to Ponyville where they make new friends, enemies, and rivals. When they meet the Mane Six, can they find a way to get back to Mobius, and maybe even find love in the process? Ties into Sonic X and even Sonic 06. 3rd genre is humor. Rated T for profanity later into the story.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I'm the chief of the League of Bronies, I did found it after all. This is my first story, a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony, In case you didn't read the story description. I hope you enjoy it! But first, to the disclaimer!**

**I own nothing but the plot, and later, my own OC. Sonic belongs to Sega and Sonic Team, My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust, and the title is from the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. And so it begins...**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The sky was filled with explosions as onlookers of the Mobian city Station Square looked at the clash between Public Mobian Enemy #1, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, The hero and protector of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his trusty sidekick, Tails the Fox.

Sonic and his buddy were fighting Eggman's newest creation, The Eggamatronic, on his new Egg Fleet II, after its destruction from the dashboard malfunction in Soleanna.

"Hey Egghead!" Sonic said, taunting his persistent foe," That robot's not in the right game series! I guess I should scrap it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sonic, but regardless, I will destroy you! " Eggman replied, not understanding the obvious reference to a certain indie horror series.

The robot struck, with a nearly fatal blow, towards Tails. The fox was knocked out instantly, leaving him defenseless.

"Tails!" Sonic cried as he checked Tails' pulse.

Sonic stood up, looking very angry, and stared at the robot, "You're going to regret doing that you piece of junk!"

Sonic ran straight at the robot, and used his Sonic Boost to knock the animatronic off of its feet. It hit the ground with a loud crash, but Sonic still wasn't done with it. He kicked the robot off the ship, and for the finishing blow, he homing attacked his foe, and it exploded. Sonic stood in triumph at the remains of his fallen enemy. Wait... He never landed on ground.

He looked down, and he saw that he was trapped in a clear bubble that the terrible doctor created.

"It worked!" Eggman exclaimed, "I'm so sorry that we have to cut our game short, but I've got things to do, take over the world, create an army, and oh yes! _Get rid of you!_

At that precise moment, Tails came to, and saw this spectacle. He immediately sprung it action, sprinting toward Sonic's position.

_Come on Sonic,_ Tails thought, _keep him talking._

Back to Sonic, he noticed Tails coming, and started stalling Eggman as long as possible.

"I shall be sending you to a different dimension, where you can't hope to save your precious planet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Eggman cackled as he opened the portal.

"Well if I go," Sonic said, smiling smugly, "I'm taking a few souvenirs. CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds, which he used to break out of the bubble, and instantly after doing so, was sucked into the portal.

"Don't stay in TOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

"SONIC!" Tails screamed, as he himself jumped into the portal himself just as it closed.

"Clever move," Eggman complimented, "Two down, a few more to go."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I know that's longer than a lot of other prologues, but it's my story dammit! I can do whatever I please. By the way, like I said in the disclaimer, I'll be adding my OC, so I'll be accepting a few other OCs. My limit, though, is 3 OCs. I'll judge which OCs will make the cut. Anyway, I hope this will get a good reception. Don't be afraid to give reviews! Don't favorite or follow just yet, wait for some more chapters, coming from a long time reader.<strong>


	2. Welcome to Equestria: We Have Cupcakes

**I'm back! I'm going to be trying to post twice a day. This time though, I'll be writing through Twilight's perspective. I'll be doing this kind of stuff from time to time with Tails and one of the Mane Six too, like in the Heroes of Olympus series. Now, the disclaimer! Again...**

**I own nothing except the plot. Everything else is owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Equestria: We Have Cupcakes<p>

Twilight

I was sitting on my throne in the Friendship Rainbow Castle in the middle of Ponyville, watching the construction ponies fixing the Golden Oaks library. I was sad that many of her favorite books and my many reports to Princess Celestia.

All was silent, as I was the only one in the room, with the exception of a sleeping Spike. Suddenly...

"TWILIGHT!" yelled multiple familiar voices.

The call startled me, causing me to fall off of my throne, and Spike to wake up with a breath of fire.

"What's going on?" Spike panicked, "Are we under attack? Is it Tirek again? Discord? NIGHTMARE MOON?!"

"Spike," I exclaimed, exasperated, "we've been over this. Those people won't threaten Equestria again with us being the official protectors of Equestria now."

My best friends came running in, looking tired.

"Hi guys," I said, smiling, "What were you guys yelling at me for?"

"We've been calling for you, darling!" Rarity answered.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash added, "What were you doing egghead? Training your eye muscles again?"

"No," I said, rolling my eyes, "I was just thinking of when the library's going to be repaired."

"Aw, you gotta cheer up!" Pinkie Pie said happily, "Come on! Let's go get some cupcakes! We need to be in place for the story to continue!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Never mind. Lalalalalalalalaaa!" Pinkie exclaimed as she hopped away.

On their way to Sugarcube Corner, they saw something starting to glow in the sky.

"Hey!" Pinkie said, slightly annoyed, "Why didn't anyone invite me to the firework show?"

"Pinkie," Applejack said, skeptically, "I don't think those are fireworks."

Six of the lights scattered around Equestria, but one of them, a green light, started falling slowly to the ground beneath the starting point.

Then out of nowhere, a portal opened in the sky, with one figure floating down, while another was falling.

"OH NO!" Everyone screamed.

And we all galloped toward the landing site in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>Sonic<p>

I landed on the ground of a wooded area, with Tails landing beside me the next moment.

"Well, at least we didn't fall to our dooms like in other fanfictions on this website." I stated.

"You've got that right Sonic," Tails agreed.

We looked around at our surroundings. We were completely alone, except for a few woodland creatures. It seemed we were in a mixture of a meadow and a forest. It was pretty dark, but after moving a few tree branches out of the way of the light, It looked much more beautiful.

"We should set up some kind of camp, little bud," I advised.

"Good idea Sonic! I'll get the firewood," Tails answered back, "You think you can set up a fire pit and collect some food?"

"In my sleep!"

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." Then Tails said farewell.

I had the fire pit up in only a minute, so I thought that after get food, I'd take a little nap to pass a little bit of time. When I woke up, I noticed that Tails was trying to start a fire.

"Eh, when did you get back?" I asked him.

"Just now," Tails said simply, while lighting a match, "Could you try for some more berries?"

"No prob buddy," I replied, " I'll be back in a few... seconds."

I was only on my 4th bush when I heard voices.

"What do you think it is?" a voice said.

"I don't know, but it seems to be a bipedal organism," another voice answered.

"BE QUIET!" a new voices whispered furiously.

I heard this and check everywhere around me. The noises seemed to have stopped. I checked around more and called out into the woods.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No answer.

No one was around me, not even a single sound. I kept checking around for a few minutes, then I went back to getting food.

"Phew, I thought it had noticed us." The voice said again

"Actually I did notice you," I called, then I spun around, getting into fighting position, "Who's there? If this is a trap, then it didn't work! Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELVES!"

The spies then popped out of the bush, and revealed themselves to be... ponies and a dragon. Huh. At this point, I just thought that my friends were pranking me.

"Ok, Tails, come on out. Jokes over. We need to focus on getting the Chaos Emeralds back."

"We don't know who this Tails person is, but we saw something fall here, so we came to check it out," The purple winged unicorn said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm a princess of Equestria. Welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done! Thanks for the views only mere minutes after I first published the story. I appreciate it.<strong>

**?: When am I going to be introduced?**

**SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S NOT TIME YET! Anyways... now's the time to follow and favorite. And don't forget to review! Peace, I'm out. BROHOOF!**


	3. What the Hoof is a Sonic?

**I'm back! Sorry for the minor hiatus. Christmas time's coming and my family's more chaotic as ever! See what I did there? Anyway, This time, it's straight up narrative with a hint of perspective. Like I said in the last chapter I'll be writing through perspective, but I'll still be doing normal narratives in some chapters. The profanity starts here, but major swear words will be bleeped. I don't even think I have to say what's going to happen next.**

**I own nothing except the plot. Everything else is owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>What the Hoof is a Sonic?<p>

Back at the camp, Tails was starting to get worried about Sonic. He stopped trying to start the fire and started to look for him.

"Sonic? Where are you?" Tails called out into the dark woods.

Tails kept searching, and searching, but to no avail. He kept searching for nearly 3 hours! But as the sun started to set on the horizon, Tails gave up, and headed back to the camp, only to find Sonic talking with ponies.

_Ponies?_ Tails thought.

Sonic had noticed Tails spying on them, despite the fact that Tails was nearly a mile away.

* * *

><p><strong>No joke. Literally nearly a mile away.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tails was overjoyed to see Sonic, but was also very angry that he hadn't answered him.<p>

"SONIC!" Tails cried, " Why didn't you hear me? I've been looking all over the place for you! And who are these ponies? Are they inhabitants of this dimension?"

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Sonic stopped him, " One question at a time little buddy! I've been in the town near here. It's called Ponyville, and these ladies were showing me around the town. Wait a sec, where's you're communicator? You had it when we were fighting Eggman."

Tails thought for a minute about that, then face-palmed.

_Of course! _Tails thought to himself angrily, _I've had my communicator this whole time! UGH!_

"Speaking of which," Sonic continued, "where's the rest of our equipment?"

"Huh? Tails answered, looking confused, "Oh! sorry Sonic but the only thing We've got is the red Chaos Emerald, my Miles Electric, my tools, a few rings, a weeks supply of chili dogs-"

"CHILI DOGS! WHERE WHERE WHERE?!" Sonic begged.

Tails face-palmed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>We're in the same boat Tails. *Face-palm* Though chili dogs do sound like a good idea. *starts to leave to get chili dogs*<strong>

**?: STOP RIGHT THERE!**

**What?**

**?: Keep writing you idiot, so you can introduce me!**

**SMACK! (Insert comic book thing here)**

**OK, OK, jeez.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell Sonic? Don't cut me off when I'm speaking!" Tails scolded his friend.<p>

"Sorry," Sonic apologized.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we have that weeks supply, and some left over robot parts from the Egg Carrier," Tails concluded.

"Ummmm... Excuse me?" one of the ponies said.

Both of them turned, and saw one of the ponies that were talking among themselves, this one was colored yellow, with a pink mane.

"Um, we were wondering what you guys were doing in Equestria?"

* * *

><p><strong>CUE THE RECAP!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I see..." Princess Twilight said, after hearing the explanation.<p>

"By the way, we never got any of the rest of your friends names," Tails commented.

"Oh right! My name Twilight Sparkle, one of the princesses of Equestria, but you can call me Twilight."

"The name's Applejack, nice to make your acquaintance, partner!"

"Hello, my name is Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you."

"Rarity, official dressmaker of Ponyville. Charmed, I'm sure."

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie, and it's nice to have a new friend here in Ponyville!"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the weather manager of Ponyville!"

"It's nice to meet all of you, It'll be great having new friends!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We didn't get your names," Twilight stated.

"My names Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Why?" The Mane Six asked them.

"It's my nickname. I got it from my two twin tails."

"And I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

"What the hoof is a Sonic?" Pinkie asked her friends.

"Funny, that's my game too," Rainbow challenged.

"I can bet you that I'm better at our game."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

After meeting them, the Mane Six chatted with the pair for a few minutes, but then the Mane Six noticed the shabby camp that they set up. After discussing among themselves, they thought it would be okay to let them stay at the castle until they can get back on their feet.

Upon hearing the news, Sonic thanked them, " I can't believe it! We're both very grateful."

Tails bowed to her, and Twilight started to blush. Sonic however stood up straight, looking rather amused.

"No need for that now. I may be a princess, but I don't want to be treated any different than anypony else."

"HEY!" Dash said, annoyed that Sonic wouldn't bow, " What makes you think you can do such a thing in a princess's presence?! If she does something for you, you bow. If she even speaks to you, YOU BOW!"

"I don't have to bow, because technically, I'm royalty myself, in the Middle Ages of my dimension, I was a king of an entire kingdom. I was known as King Arthur."

"Show me some proof then, if your really royalty, show us proof!"

Sonic then grabbed Tail's Miles Electric, and after typing in a sequence, it showed images of him fighting dark creatures with a sword, then his transformation into Excalibur Sonic, his conquest against the dark queen, and finally, him standing in a garden, with knights bowing down to him.

It was now Rainbow Dash's turn to blush, as she had accidentally yelled at royalty. Everyone except for Twilight bowed to him, as she was a princess.

* * *

><p><strong>As if we totally didn't know that Twilight was a princess. XD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Like Twilight said, there's no need for that. I just wanted you to know that I don't have to bow to anyone. No one controls me. I have no master, except for the wind that runs free!"<p>

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," Dash said solemnly.

"Ah, it's fine. Let's just talk about a little race."

Dash's frown immediately vanished, and a great big grin appeared.

"Oh, your on!" Rainbow said smugly.

"This gon' be good!" Applejack said.

"YOU BET IT WILL BE!" Pinkie said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Again, sorry for the minor hiatus, but Christmas time is really time consuming, but afterwards, we'll be on our way! There are 5 more slots for OCs. Yes I typed 5. When I said 3 OCs, I meant 3 Sonic OCs, and 3 MLP OCs. I WILL REPEAT, I'M NEVER GOING TO ADD SPENCER DANIEL RICARDO! Also, I know that some of the characters broke the 4th wall, but it's currently under reconstruction. I'll let a few 4th wall breaks slide, but the damn 4th wall will stand! I'm the chief of the league, I'll see you next chapter!<strong>


	4. The Race and the Wreck

**I'm back again! Reconstruction is still underway, so until then, there will be some 4th wall breaking. This will be another perspective chapter, this time between Tails, Dash, and finally, Sonic himself. This story, just so you guys know, will be a Rainbow X Sonic and Tails X Twilight. And for the record, Tails X Twilight would be considered weird, as she's like 15, but I've got Tails being 16 in this fan-fiction. Like I said, my fan-fiction, my rules. Also the newest OC is being brought in today! Tell me if it went good! Let's get this show on the road!**

**I own nothing but the plot. You know who owns what.**

* * *

><p>Tails<p>

Everyone was getting ready for the race, but I was finishing up an invention to help us get the emeralds a lot quicker than previously thought.

"Tails!" Sonic called me as he practiced.

"What's up?" I called back to him.

"I wanted to see what you were working on."

"I just finished up a dimensional portal rift, to get some of my equipment back home. It'll only work once, and lasts only a few minutes, so could you go get my equipment? Also try getting the tornado."

"No prob."

I opened the portal and it showed the inside of my workshop. Sonic jumped right into it and came back and forth, each time bringing more and more of my equipment. Sonic drove the Tornado out of the garage, and for good measure, two more planes,the X Tornado and the Tornado II. The Mane Six, sans Pinkie, looked upon everything in awe.

"What are those things?" Twilight asked in awe.

"Yeah, we've never seen one of those in Equestria." Dash said in equal amazement.

"I saw one through the monitor as the author typed!" Pinkie commented.

"This is a plane. It's a machine that let's us fly," I answered them, ignoring Pinkie's comment, "I use it from time to time, even though I can fly by myself."

I demonstrated this by using my two tails to propel myself into the air. Everyone looked at me in wonder, and when I landed, they gave me a round of applause.

"That was amazing!"

But if you can fly, then why do you have this... thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Unlike you Dash, I get tired when I fly. So when I met Sonic, I was able to use his biplane here, the Tornado. And then I built my own plane, the X Tornado. It's a lot more decked out than the Tornado. I also made the Tornado II, which is an upgraded version of the X Tornado. All at the age of eight."

"EIGHT?!" the ponies asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, is that surprising?" I asked, not realizing how surprising the information is to them.

The portal closed, and we had most of my equipment.

"Yes it's surprising! How do you build something at the age of eight?" Twilight asked, looking very impressed surprised.

"I was really smart a long time ago, but over the years, I just got a lot smarter."

* * *

><p><strong>That's Tails's answer. Mine? For the sake of the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p>The race was about to start, and everyone was really hyped for it. I was definitely ready for Sonic to show this pony what he's made of. Sonic can go at any speed without feeling any kind of fatigue. And if he uses his Sonic Boost, it'll be all over.<p>

"Okie, dokie, lokie! Let's get this race started! The race will be from here, through Ramblick Rock Ridge, and back!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"3!"

Both participants stretched out.

"2!"

Both got into starting positions.

"1!"

Both taunted each other.

"Go!"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash<p>

I blasted off at an incredible speed, and when I turned, Sonic was still at the starting line. I laughed at the fact that he wasn't going to try.

_I guess he finally figured out, _I thought, "_that he doesn't stand a chance._

When I turned around though...

"What in the name of Celestia!?"

Sonic was running a lot faster than me... backwards!

He winked at me, and laughed at me.

I was unfazed. I've been taunted enough times not to get mad.

He turned around, and he blasted away in a blaze of blue.

_There's no way I'm letting him win!_ I thought.

I caught up to him, grabbed a tree branch, and threw it at the ground he was running on, causing him to trip and fall.

"HAHAHAHAA!" I screamed in laughter.

This was shortlived, however, as he got right back up, and passed me with great ease.

We then headed through Rambling Rock Ridge, where I started gaining on him once more. He was too busy dodging everything in the ridge that he didn't even notice that I passed him.

After getting out of the ridge, I turned around, and executed the Sonic Rainboom, and I blasted away.

I was ahead of him, but I didn't notice a tree right in front of me, causing me to crash. I started flapping my wings as hard as possible, but I couldn't gain any altitude! I was really up high, and if I fell from here, I'd be grounded for a who knows how long?

I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes, to see me in the arms of Sonic. I was shocked. My face was covered in red. I couldn't believe that Sonic would save me, even though I had cheated at the beginning of the race. He put me down, and left, ripping up the ground beneath his feet. I got over the shock, and started to fly once more.

Sonic and I were neck and neck, and really close to the finish line. I used all the strength that I had left to try to leave him in the dust, but then he was enveloped in an aura of blue, and blasted away, winning the race.

"Sonic Boost. Works every time." He boasted.

Everypony was flabbergasted at the fact that I had actually lost a race, something that's never happened ever. Then, an uproar followed, congratulating Sonic on his spectacular win.

I walked away in shame, while everypony and Tails cheered Sonic on his amazing success.

"I can't believe I lost to him!" I cried, "I guess I'm not the fastest after all. I should just give up on the whole speed thing. My life is over!"

"That's a pretty stupid reason to give all of this up," a voice said.

I turned, and who is it other than... Sonic.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, "Oh, I suppose you wanna gloat about your victory?"

"No, I came here to help you. I may have taken your title, and beaten you at the race, but your still the fastest flyer, the fastest pony, and the fastest female pony in Equestria. No little race is ever gonna change that." Sonic explained.

"Thanks Sonic, I really needed to hear that from someone."

We hugged, which turned both of our faces crimson once again. The mushy feeling was over, however, when the sky was lit up once more. Two other beings fell out of it, and unlike Sonic's landing, crashed into the ground next to Sonic and I. The two were also a hedgehog and a fox. The hedgehog was black and red, and by Sonic's face, it looked like he knew the other hedgehog personally. The fox on the other hoof, was green, and looked drastically different than Tails.

"What? I thought you two would be the only ones from your dimension coming here!" I asked Sonic who was not at all perplexed, but worried for the poor creatures.

Everypony else and Tails came as soon they heard the noise. Tails was also worried for the two creatures.

The fox came to first.

* * *

><p>Sonic<p>

Tails came running up to Zero, looking frantic, while I went to go check on Shadow, alongside with Fluttershy. Shadow was in really bad condition, and according to Fluttershy, was going to need proper medical attention. Zero, on the other hand (or hoof, take your pick) wouldn't need that, and just needed a few bandages.

"Zero! Are you okay?" Tails asked, very scared.

"Well, let's see, I just fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. I'm totally okay" Zero said sarcastically, "I'll be fine Tails. Wait... where have you guys been?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, perplexed, "We only just got to this place."

What do you mean?" Zero asked equally confused, "It's been months since you and Tails left!"

"WHAT?!" Tails and I shouted, " We've only been gone like, 5 hours!"

"It's been 5 months since you left!" He notified us.

"The dimensions of Equestria and Mobius must be on a different space-time continuum!" Tails hypothesized, "if that's the case, then if we stay here too long, Eggman could have enough time to conquer Mobius, and build Eggman Land!"

"Maybe I can give us more time," I said, taking the Chaos Emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

There was a bright flash of light, and a shockwave went all over Equestria, changing Equestria's time frame to the same time frame as Mobius.

"That should give us more time than earlier. Now a day here, is the same as a day in Mobius!" Tails told us.

"We have to get the Chaos Emeralds as soon as we can!" I screamed.

Dash then perked up at the sound of a mission, Maybe we can help!"

Tails and I formed a circle around Zero so we could discuss this proposition. It took a really long time for us to get to a conclusion, but the conclusion was a wholehearted yes.

"Of course you can help us!" I told her, causing her to give a huge smile.

I turned to Twilight to ask her an important question.

"Can our friends crash at the castle until they get back on their feet?"

"Of course!" Twilight obliged.

We all ran/galloped back to the castle, with the exceptions of Shadow and Zero, who were levitated in the air via magic, all the way to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! How do you think I did on your OC, Zero? Give me some feedback through a PM. Anyways, I hope the rest of you enjoyed the chapter! I'll post again after the new year! I'll see you all soon! Peace!<strong>


	5. Love is in the Air Literally

**I'm back! I know I said that I wouldn't be posting during the holidays, but this is my present to my readers. Thanks so much for all the support! I just couldn't believe I was getting such good feedback on my first story! So, cheers to a great reception! Keep your eyes peeled, because I'll be posting as much as I can from now on! Expect at least 2 chapters a day! Onto the disclaimer!**

**You know who owns what.**

* * *

><p>Love is in the Air... Literally<p>

Sonic

When we got back to the castle, Zero was put straight to bed, and Shadow was taken to the hospital. Tails and I were given bunk beds next to Zero, so I took the top bunk, while Tails unpacked all of his equipment at the foot of the bottom bunk.

"Tails?" I called from the top bunk.

"What's up Sonic?" He answered back.

"I just wanted to know how long our search for the emeralds would take?"

"Who knows Sonic? It could take days, or months!"

"Well first thing tomorrow, we have to start looking for them."

"Roger that."

Zero then called from his bed, "What are you going to do for the rest of the day, then?"

I answered him with a look of happiness, "I'm going to explore this dimension, see the sights, you know, go on an adventure."

"If you say so."

Zero then lit his finger aflame, and shot a blast of fire at the fireplace, making the room very warm.

"Hope you get better soon, buddy. We'll need all the help we can get tomorrow," I told Zero caringly.

I then walked into the throne room, where I saw Spike taking a letter for Twilight.

"Hey Sonic," she greeted me with a warm smile, "I just sent a letter to Princess Celestia, informing her about you and your friends arrival."

"Princess who?" I asked, confused, " I thought you were the only princess in Equestria?"

No, silly!" She said, amused, " There are four princesses, Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria who controls the sun, Princess Luna, the other co-ruler of Equestria who controls the moon, Princess Cadence, my step-sister, ruler of the Crystal Empire, and myself, the Princess of Friendship."

"Oh, okay then," I said, now understanding, "Hey, have you seen Rainbow Dash? I wanted to speak with her."

"Oh yeah!" She said, "She went back to her house after we dropped off Zero and your other friend. What was his name?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog. But where can I find her house?"

"It's a floating cloud house on the outskirts of Ponyville."

"Thanks!"

I ran as fast as I could to her house, which basically meant I found her in less that a millisecond. I jumped onto the cloud and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I called inside, "Rainbow?"

"Sonic?" She called from the other side of the door, "What's up?"

She then opened the door, looking confused.

_God, she looks beautiful,_ I thought, _Wait, no, don't think that! We can't be together! I have to focus on getting the Chaos Emeralds!_

_"_I was about to go explore Equestria, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me."

Her face lit up with red, just as much as mine.

"Uh, sure!" She said nervously, "Let me just get ready."

She shut the door, and it took 3 minutes and we were off.

The first place we visited was a city that Dash called Canterlot.

"It looks a lot like my kingdom back at Mobius. The names are even similar!"

"Well what's your kingdom's name?"

"Camelot."

"Wow," she gasped, "Those are similar."

We then sped off to another place, which Dash said she's gone to recently. She called it Manehattan. I didn't really like this place, as all the people there were very rude and too fancy for my taste. We went to a lot of places, like Phillydelphia, which was a big change from Manehattan, and Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash's hometown, where I actually got to meet Dash's parents.

After all the sight seeing and tourism, we went back to Rainbow's house for some relaxation and quiet time. We were sitting on her bed next to each other. The day was almost over and the sun was going down.

"That was a lot of fun, right Dash?" I asked.

"You said it," She said relaxed, "You'd think that something would be falling from the sky huh?"

We shared a laugh, and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You look beautiful, Dashie." I said romantically.

"I could say the same about you, Blue." she answered me, equally romantic.

"Would you be my marefriend?" I asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask."

We closed our eyes, embraced each other, and shared a kiss. Neither of us were eager to let the other go, but soon I had to go back to the castle.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dashie forbade goodbye, "Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Too long," I told her, "Breakfast. Me and you. 7 AM. See you then."

I winked at her, and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Tails<p>

"Where's Sonic?" I asked very suspicious of Sonic's lateness.

It was already 9:00 at night. Sonic should have been back by now.

"Calm down, Tails," Zero told me as he got to his 400th push-up, "Sonic can take care of himself."

At that precise moment, Sonic came through the door, looking very happy.

"Where have you been?" I questioned him.

"Out." He said vaguely.

He went to bed without speaking to anyone after his only word.

Even though I was very suspicious of his antics, I went to bed as well.

When I woke up, I expected Sonic to be working out or eating breakfast as usual, but he wasn't even there. I looked all over the castle, but not a trace was to be seen.

It took me a while to notice the note on the bedside table.

_Dear Tails, Gone out for a run. Won't be back until 9. Don't worry about me. If something happens, I'll contact you. From, Sonic._

I relaxed a little bit, because Sonic does this a lot.

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, until Twilight came in. Both of us started to blush, me because I kind of liked her. She looked amazing, was an amazing princess, and she was really smart, just like me.

"Oh!" she said looking embarrassed, "I didn't know anyone else was awake!"

"I'm an early riser," I replied.

"What are you making for breakfast?" She asked, trying to kick-start a conversation.

"I was just going to make some cereal."

"Hey Tails!" she called to me.

"Yeah?" I answered her.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out later, maybe at noon?"

_Is she asking me out? _I thought to myself, _I guess we could postpone the emerald hunting._

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically, "I'd love to! We could go right now if you'd like!"

"Great!" she said, ecstatic, "We''ll go in 5 minutes, gives us time to get ready."

"Sure!"

I ran back to my room, so I could get ready for the date. I combed my fur a little bit, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done, Twilight was done too.

"How about we go and get some breakfast at a restaurant?" I suggested.

"Great idea!" she said happily.

We walked out of the castle, and headed to a restaurant called the Hay Burger. Twilight ordered a daffodil and daisy sandwich, while I ordered a chocolate milkshake. We were talking when I noticed another couple at another table. When I focused on the couple, I saw Rainbow Dash, and...

"SONIC?!" I yelled.

Sonic turned, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really mushy, and I haven't done much action, but the next chapter will be action-packed, I guarantee it! I hope you enjoyed the romance I'm implementing into the story, but if you didn't then I will try to fill the empty void in your minds with my next chapter. Peace!<strong>


	6. The Return of a Maniac

**I'm back already! I'm ready for you guys to be amazed at the chapter I've got in store for you today! I don't have much to talk about today, so onto the disclaimer! Also, I'm entering in another OC! With permission!**

**Everything is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The Return of a Maniac<p>

Sonic was shocked to see Tails and Twilight at the Hay Burger, and so was Dash.

"Tails!" he shouted at him, still very shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Tails retorted.

The two best friends stared each other down for a long time, while the two girls talked to each other.

"What are you doing here?" They said in unison, "Oh, I... ugh..."

"You know what, let's just spill Dashie." Sonic confessed.

"Dashie?" Tails/Twilight asked.

"Dash and I like each other. A lot. We really like each other. Don't tell anyone please?" Sonic explained.

"Our lips are sealed," Tails promised.

"Pinkie Promise," Dash commanded.

"We cross our heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes," Twilight said.

"Now, what are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked Tails.

"We're just here on a date."

Twilight agreed, "We were on our first date."

"Nice." Sonic muttered to Tails.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"What?" Dash and Twilight asked.

"It's our version of your promise," Sonic said.

The four walked out of the Hay Burger when suddenly...

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" A voice familiar to Sonic yelled.

"Don't tell me..." Sonic said, exasperated.

"That's right, it's me! Doctor Eggman!"

The fat doctor looked at the team with complete loathing. He laughed at the world that he had sent them to.

"Your finished Sonic! You and Tails actually thought that these stupid ponies could help you? How pathetic."

Sonic boosted to Eggman, but Eggman simply used the twin machine guns on his Egg mobile to keep Sonic at bay.

"Mobius has become too hard of a place to conquer. I think conquering this dimension will be much easier!"

Eggman then took the pleasure to hit a button on his control panel, which summoned a new robot, this one being decked out with missiles, machine guns, lasers, and most notably, claws.

"Meet Burn-bot!"

"So what, is he gonna burn me with flamethrowers or something?" Sonic asked.

* * *

><p><strong>You all know this joke<strong>.

* * *

><p>"Flamethrowers? Well, no..."<p>

"Oh! Uh, acid? Incendiary grenades!"

"No, no, NO! No, it's the claws! Very painful claws!"

"Well then, you should have called it, Claw-bot, or The Lacerator, or Pinch-a-tron 9000. But Burn-bot? I mean that's just false advertising!" Sonic advised.

Everyone and everypony started to laugh at Eggman, because his robot was completely false in name.

"I name the robots, Sonic! Burn-bot, attack!" Eggman said angrily.

He laughed maniacally, as the robot started to attack the quad. They all scattered, with Rainbow Dash and Tails taking to the skies, and Sonic and Twilight attacked from the ground.

"You don't stand a chance!" Eggman laughed.

Burn-bot attacked first, aiming at Rainbow Dash, and it reached it's target. Dash was hit, and plummeted towards the earth below her. She was luckily saved by Sonic, who was now angry at the robot's attack on his new girlfriend.

"You're going to regret that, you piece of scrap!"

"Sonic ran at the robot, and used the same tactic he used on the Eggamatronic. Using the Sonic Boost to knock him off his feet, he attacked with a fury of punches. This was going just fine, until Twilight shot a laser from her horn that had nearly hit Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic said, startled.

"Sorry!" Twilight apologized.

Tails used this opportunity to race back to the castle to get the Tornado II. He succeeded, and he attack Burn-bot with his machine guns and lasers, with Burn-bot counterattacking with his own laser, causing Tails to retract the plane. He still attacked from a distance, but he was getting shot at. He pulled out his arm cannon, and shot at Burn-bot, electrocuting him. This, unfortunately, also meant he electrocuted Sonic, accidentally knocking him out.

"Sonic!" Everyone screamed.

Tails put the Tornado II on auto-pilot, and jumped out of the plane to check on Sonic. He came to a few seconds after Tails landed, commenting that he'll be fine.

Everyone stood opposite to Burn-bot, looking furious. They all ran at Burn-bot, with the automaton running at them with equal force. But before either could attack, Burn-bot was frozen solid.

* * *

><p><strong>The irony.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join the party?" A voice called smugly.<p>

"The owner of the voice appeared, revealing itself to be a tall, light blue, female pony, with headphones around her neck, and blue-green eyes.

"Trust me, I'm a friend." The pony said.

She stared at Burn-bot, without a look of fear on her. In fact, she smiled.

"Man, it was getting kind of boring here in Ponyville, but you just made my day."

She sped toward the robot and shattered him, leaving only the remains of it.

"That was way too easy." She complained.

Then, everyone saw Eggman flying away.

"You'd better run!" Sonic said, grinning, then, he turned to the mysterious pony.

"Thanks for all your help. I didn't catch your name." Sonic thanked her.

"My name is Lightning Hope Striker, but you can just call me Lightning Striker." She answered him.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm honored to make your acquaintance," Twilight said.

"So, judging by what you just did, you have ice powers, correct?" Tails asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, that's right. What's it to you?" She said smugly.

"No reason, I'ts just, I've never seen a pony with specific abilities, like your ice powers."

"Someone say my name?" Zero himself said, hovering over the group with his flames.

" I think Blaze has been sold out of a job." Sonic said jokingly.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, Sonic. Now, where have you been? I haven't seen the both of you since this morning." Zero questioned everyone.

Sonic and Tails were spared a lie, when Lightning started to faint.

"Lightning!" Everyone but Zero called, "Are you okay? Why are your eyes black?"

"My eyes change according to my mood, and since my eyes are black, it means I'm in fear and nervous."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Your friends fire powers are weakening my ice powers. Please, turn them off." She requested weakly.

Zero landed, effectively turning off his powers, which helped Lightning's condition, and turned her eyes to a purple hue.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys around. Princess Twilight, send me a telepathic message if there's any trouble." She said, and with that, she sped off.

"Okay then..." Zero said, still confused, "First off, who was that? Second, I still need an answer for where you've been."

Sonic and Tails were dumb-founded, and so were Dash and Twilight.

_Well, there's only one solution... RUN! Everyone thought._

Twilight transported both him and Tails to the cockpit of the Tornado II, which Tails started immediately, and flew away, while Sonic and Dash sped off into the Everfree Forest.

"Ah, shit-balls," Zero said, as he face-palmed, "Well, at least I know something's up."

And with that, he flew back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed this action-packed chapter. Shadow will be joining the fray next chapter. Also Lightning Du, I mean Striker, is owned by Skylar Hope Universe. All rights to the OC go to her. Tell me if I did well, Sky! There are two more MLP OC slots left, and one Sonic OC slot left. Keep the OCs coming! These are great entries. Until next time, PEACE!<strong>


	7. Tracking the Emeralds

**I'm back for another chapter! I have some bad news though. School is starting up again, and since I don't want to get behind, I'm going to have to update on weekends. Specifically, on Sundays, because Saturdays are usually my days that I hang with friends and family. Hedgehog slots are officially closed, as someone gave me another great OC, and I have completely finished my OC, and will be introducing him... in a few chapters.**

**OC: I hate you.**

**You're welcome! Onto the disclaimer!**

**Nothing is mine but the plot. Everything is owned by their respective owners. Check out the authors who own the OCs in this story. Zero the Fox, Skylar Hope Universe, and Flare Dart, the newcomer! Let's start it off!**

* * *

><p>Tracking the Emeralds<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sonic<span>

* * *

><p>Dash and I were just getting out of the woods, checking to see if Zero was looking for us. We were fortunate enough to be rid of him for the time being. We were wary of being spotted by the others in the Mane Six. We decided to get to know each other a little better. She told me that she was the weather manager in Ponyville, because apparently in Equestria, everything is maintained by ponies and other creatures, except in the Everfree Forest, which controls everything within it and around it by itself, like in Mobius. She also told me she was the bearer of the Element of Loyalty, one of the six Elements of Harmony, which helped maintain the balance between good and evil in Equestria. I told her that I was the main protector of Mobius, and that ol' Eggman was the biggest threat to Mobius known ever. We then got into discussion about the Chaos Emeralds and their power. She was intrigued about why we would need something like it. I was about to explain the positive and negative properties of the emeralds, when my wrist comm started to go off.<p>

"What's up Tails?" I said to him after his face popped up on the screen.

"We're here at the hospital. Shadow's awake, and he says that he knows where one of the Chaos Emeralds are. Get here as soon as you can, I'll brief Shadow on what's happened so far." Tails said urgently.

"This quick enough?" I said behind him.

"GAH! Sonic, never f***ing do that again! You scared the living shit out of me!" Tails said furiously.

"Sorry bud, but you told me to get here as soon as I could, so I walked here as fast as I could." I apologized to him.

"Did you seriously say you were walking?" Dash said to me, smirking.

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't matter right now. Shadow! How are you feeling?"

Shadow was standing next to Twilight, who, as far as I could tell, was very uncomfortable with being next to him. When he finally got up, she had a look of relief on her face, but Shadow didn't seem to mind.

"I'll live, but you need to focus on getting those Chaos Emeralds back. Listen, faker, before I passed out in the woods, I felt a surge of Chaos energy flow through me. One of those damn emeralds are in the woods, but I don't know where. We have to make a search party, and find that emerald." Shadow informed me.

"Got it. I'll contact Zero and tell him that we got a lock on one of the emeralds. Tails, fire up the Tornado, so that we've got an eye in the sky for the emerald, and Eggman. Dash, find your friends, tell them about the situation, and get your elements, just in case we ever need to fight something or someone. Twilight, find Lightning Striker, we'll need her help, and afterwards, contact Princess Celestia, tell her about what's happening, and ask her to keep an eye out for any other emeralds. Zero, Shadow, and I will start searching for the emeralds in the forest, meet us at the campsite we were setting up." I commanded everyone.

"Uh, Sonic? About the elements. Their symbolic now, because my friends and I had to give up the Elements to save Equestria." Dash explained.

"Regardless, find your friends. We'll need a lot of help." I said, a little bit disappointed.

We left the hospital, knowing exactly what we needed to do. I called Zero on my wrist comm, who didn't ask any questions upon hearing the discovery of a Chaos Emerald. We were looking through the shrubs, when we heard a buzzing sound, signalling the sound of the turbines of the Tornado. I looked up, and sure enough, Tails was flying around, keeping a watchful eye out for any oncoming attacks on the group. The Mane Six, Lightning, and Spike came a few minutes later, ready to help with the search. Thanks to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy possessing flying abilities, the trees were covered. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Lightning took to the underground, while Rarity used a spell to help see jewels. We had no luck until very later, when the sun was starting to set. We were all ready to give up when...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked, looking hysterical.

"I had found a glowing gem, that I decided couldn't be left behind, when a group of dragons appeared, pushing me to the ground, and taking the gem. AAH! THERE THEY ARE!" She exclaimed.

We all turned, and saw three huge dragons. They had teeth sharpened to the point, and talons much sharper. The head of the group, was a red, teenage dragon, that looked at us with a smug smile, but that smile was erased when he saw us.

"YOU!" Dash, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, and the red dragon said in unison.

"I take it you know these dragons?" I asked.

"These filthy beasts tried to take Spike away from us. Their nothing but a couple of hooligans!" Twilight answered me.

"What do you want, Garble?" Spike said, angry as all hell.

"What else? Delicious gems! And this one looks particularly juicy." The one known as Garble boasted.

He pulled out a glowing light blue gem, which Shadow, Zero, and I recognized as a..

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" We all screamed.

"Give that to us. Now. You don't want to find out what'll happen if you don't." Shadow said menacingly.

"Ooooh. I'm soooooo scared." Garble taunted.

All three dragons laughed at this remark, but it didn't last long.

"If you want this gem, come and get it."

Spike of all people, attacked first, breathing fire at the group, but they weren't even fazed, and kept laughing. In return, they themselves breathed fire at us. Everypony took cover, except for Lightning. she shot ice at the fire, creating steam. She laughed, and was about to charge the group, but was stopped by Zero.

"My turn," He commented, smiling, "I need a little bit of excitement."

"What's the big idea? I can't see!" Garble said from somewhere.

The group breathed tons of fire, causing many trees to start burning. Lightning sped off, intent on putting the fires out. I looked at Zero, smirking myself.

"All yours buddy," I said to him, then talked into my wrist comm, "Tails! Use your arm cannon to clear the steam!"

A blast from the sky indicated that Tails heard me, and soon after, we could see the dragons again.

They wasted no time in breathing more fire at us, but Zero used this to his advantage. He took control of the fire shot at him, and propelled the group into the air using their own weapon against them. All four combatants were now in the skies, clashing head on.

* * *

><p><span>Zero<span>

* * *

><p>I was flying at high speeds toward Garble and his cronies. He shot more fire at me, apparently not learning his lesson. I shot just as much, right back at him, creating a clash between the two sources of fire. I flew around that, and made contact with his face. I jabbed at him, one after another, until he was knocked out. I was about to give chase, but was saved the trouble when Tails used something to propel him right back up. I continued my onslaught, as his friends watched in horror. While attacking the unconscious body, I saw that the gem was gone. Tails flew past me, and showed me that he had the emerald. The two dragons then snapped out of their trance and bolted for Tails. He flew away, with the other two dragons following close behind. I grabbed Garble's tail, and threw him towards a mountain, and he didn't come back. I didn't waste any time, and followed the dragons.<p>

"Sonic!" I said into my comm as I flew closer to Tails

"What's up?" He answered me.

"Tails has the emerald," I informed him, "Get back to the castle. We'll meet you there."

"Roger that," He said, and his face popped off the screen.

I grabbed the dragons by their tails, and spun them in circles. They started looking sick, causing me to laugh. I threw the pair towards the ground, and when I landed, I was satisfied to see them, running in terror. I flew back up, and gave Tails a thumbs up. We flew back home with a look of joy on our faces.

"How'd it go?" Twilight asked me when I got back.

"Those dragons just crashed and burned," I joked, lightening the mood.

It worked, with everyone starting to laugh at my joke. We went back inside, with everypony but Lightning, Twilight, and Rainbow, praising my pyrokinetic abilities.

"I didn't know that you had fire powers, partner!" Applejack commented.

"That battle was awesome!" Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically.

"How did you see most of it? It was really high up in the sky!" Fluttershy asked her.

"I read the author's rough draft while he was sleeping!" Pinkie said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep away from my documents, Pinkie!<strong> **And stop breaking the 4th wall!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry!" She said to the sky.<p>

Everypony rolled their eyes at the sight of Pinkie being Pinkie. We walked toward the steps, happy that we had found the first Chaos Emerald. But our luck was even greater, because when I looked at one of the bushes, I saw another one!

"Guys! Look!" I exclaimed.

Everyone and everypony gathered around me, and they all rejoiced when I pulled out the green emerald.

"Today was our lucky day!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked inside.

"You know it was!" Dash replied to him, closing the door behind everyone.

"Well, you just jinxed a lucky night," Tails called from the entrance.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, confused.

"My emerald tracker indicates only those 2 energy signals here on Equestria," He explained, "This means that the other emeralds are on different dimensions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUN! This story is called Shattered Dimensions for a reason! Jeez, nearly 2,000 words! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if I did well, you guys! There are two more MLP OC slots left, so keep the OCs coming! These are great entries. Until next time, PEACE!<strong>


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**To all reviewers and readers alike, I give you thanks for the immense support you've given me through this story. I was completely breath-taken when I saw the amazing amounts views, positive reviews, and praise I've gotten from this story. And, to remind you all, this is my first story! There are no words to describe how much joy I have to see that so many people like my FanFiction. To all the people who read this, especially people who have boosted my creativity to new bounds by giving me OCs to use to my heart's content, like Zero the Fox, Skylar Hope Universe, and Flare Dart. Even the readers whose OCs didn't make the cut for this story, like Christian Ape99, Hahasucka693, and Greninja32. There's nothing more for me to say here except thank you, and see you in the chapter.**


	9. A Glitch in the Mainframe

**Hello and welcome back to the Legion of Bronies! Yes, I changed the name. I'm really sorry about the hiatus, but I'm back now, and I'm here to give you guys a great chapter! So grab your popcorn, grab that soda, and get ready to scroll your mouse, 'cause it's go time! Also just so you guys know, this story is actually quite easy, seeing as I'm a nerd in both fields of Sonic and MLP... *sigh* I need friends. Two more things. There's one last OC in the mix, because I owe the owner of the OC a favor. Also, please go onto my profile and check out my poll. It's for the next story. Disclaimer!**

**Everything is owned by their respective owners. Check out the owners of the OCs!**

* * *

><p>A Glitch in the Mainframe<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone and everypony were discussing the location, all except for Tails, who was making adjustments to his Miles Electric. Zero noticed this, and went to go check on him.<p>

"Are you okay Tails?" Zero asked him, concerned for him.

"My Miles Electric was glitching," He told Zero, not taking his eyes off the device.

His statement caused the group to stop their conversations.

"You've gotta be joking," Shadow said, scowling.

"It's only a minor kink. There's one last emerald in Equestria. But that's all my Electric will tell me. I don't know any specific locations of the next emerald."

"Well, maybe we could be of assistance," five voices said. These voices were very unfamiliar to the Mobians, except for one of them, which they recognized as a friend. The Mane Six, however, knew exactly who the others were. The owners of the voices came out of the shadows. The first two were tall ponies, one white, one black, with moving hair. The other pony was pink, with a multicolored mane. The fourth was a certain draconequus, a monster with the head of a pony, and a body made of all sort of animals. The last was a hedgehog, who looked strikingly similar to Sonic himself, in his super form, only not glowing, and his spines are facing downward. His shoes were very different too. Instead of the red and white with golden buckles, this hedgehog had black and red shoes, along with a buckle with a darker shade of yellow.

The most notable thing was that there were two swords on his back, which were sharpened to the point. The Mane Six were perplexed at this, as swords were non-existent in Equestria, only jousting weapons. The hedgehog spoke first.

"Hi. My name is Flare Dart," the hedgehog said, "I am a hedgehog from Mobius. I came here through a dimensional rift, which popped in front of me at random."

"Nice to meet you, Dart," Sonic greeted his new ally, "Two questions. One, if your a Mobian, then you can tell me what's happened in my absence. And second, how did you get Caliburn?"

"Who?" Everyone, including the new arrivals asked Sonic.

"Caliburn was my sword when I ruled in Camelot. We went on many adventures together, especially when we fought against the Dark Queen. He, in fact, was a talking sword, that often would mentor me in the ways of swordsmanship. He taught me many things, including the code of chivalry. He sacrificed his life to save me, but after our fight with the Dark Queen, he was good as new. When I came back to my own time, I returned him to his stone, to rest in peace."

"It's nice that you remember me, Sir Sonic," The sword said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everypony screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, every<em>pony<em>. Only the ponies didn't know that Caliburn talks.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, old friend." Sonic said, putting on his sword glove, and taking back his sword.<p>

"I hope your swordsmanship has gotten as great as your mouth," Caliburn taunted him.

"I hope you haven't dulled over the centuries of loneliness." Sonic said with equal gusto.

"Sorry to break up the skull session, but you wanted answers," Dart interrupted.

"Right. So, is Mobius doing well?" Tails asked.

"Actually no. After your disappearance, every bandit, criminal, or villain of Mobius has come back to wreak havoc. Luckily, a lone Chaos Energy made hedgehog has been defending Mobius since you left, being accompanied by Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and E-123 Omega. Discord, if you could show them a glimpse of what's going on in Mobius. Discord, if you'd be so kind?"

Discord snapped his fingers, and an image popped up in front of everyone. It showed an image of E-123 Omega side by side with a dark blue hedgehog, who was shooting beams of Chaos Energy at oncoming enemies, who were hell-bent on the destruction of these new heroes.

"Omega, you're lucky you're in on this fight! I usually work alone!" the hedgehog said, not even looking at Omega.

"_Derrick the Hedgehog: Chaos-constructed hedgehog: probability of defeating targets without help: 0.000001%_" Omega said, monotonous.

"Point taken!" Derrick shouted. "HEY! GET THE F*** OFF ME! CHAOS... BLAST!"

The whole field erupted in a red haze, blasting all opponents away, and shattering the connection Discord had.

"As you can see, my little ponies, hedgehogs, and foxes, Mobius is in trouble." Discord said.

"Therefore, we have decided to help you on your quest to find the Chaos Emeralds." Celestia announced.

"Twilight, everyone, you must find the emeralds before Eggman does." Princess Cadence said urgently.

Twilight nodded, and her horn ignited in a purple hue, and everyone disappeared from the throne room, ending up in the outskirts of Ponyville.

"We'd better get to finding the Emeralds. Everyone split up into groups," Twilight instructed. "Tails, you'll come with me, and Sonic, you'll-"

"Sonic! It's payback time!" a new voice called from behind the huge group.

"Discord, Princesses, sans Twilight, you might want to get somewhere safe. This is gonna get rough. Nice to see you again, Egghead!" Sonic turned, and sure enough, there was the evil mastermind, mustache and all.

"It's good to know that you recognize the sound of my voice!" Eggman said. "I was hoping to find you nuisances once more! You will all pay for what you did to Burn-Bot last time! Egg Gaidens! Metal Sonic! GO!"

At that very moment, 10 black clad ninja-like robots appeared from a puff of smoke, and pulled a bo-staff from their backs, ready for action. It was accompanied by a metallic version of Sonic, a former foe of his. It was not armed with any visible weapons, but one blink and it showed that it was armed to the teeth with lasers, missiles, Gatling Guns, and flamethrowers.

"A Donatello fan huh?" Flare Dart said, quoting a certain internet show as he pulled out his sword. "I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself."

Everyone geared up for battle, as the Egg Gaidens readied their staffs, and Metal Sonic got into a metallic Spin Dash. Eggman deployed more Egg Pawns, ready to follow the Gaiden.

"Oh, thank God!" Sonic said, relieved.

"What are you blathering about, rodent?" Eggman snarled at the hedgehog.

"I'm just happy that you gave this guy some reinforcements. Now it might actually be a fair fight!"

Eggman growled at Sonic in hate, and spoke no more. The Egg Gaiden sprinted at the group, eyes flashing red. It was immediately followed by Metal Sonic, who, as usual, was only aiming for Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the only time I'm doing this.<strong>

**Insert (Sonic Generations 3DS: Big Arms Boss Fight)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Metal ran at each other with full force, creating a blast of sound, knocking everyone off their feet, but the two were still in each others faces. Rainbow Dash wasted no time in getting up, and attacking the first Gaiden, who managed to guard her blow, and counter-attack with a swipe of its staff, knocking her away, but into the skies, not knowing that it was her territory. Twilight and Applejack started heading towards another Gaiden, ready to destroy it. It was ready to defend itself, but was saved the trouble, when Eggman himself joined the fight, putting the Egg Mobile to good use. Fluttershy, along with Rarity, went to protect the princesses and Discord. But they both knew that they wouldn't be able to hold off the attacks for long. Zero and Lightning combined their powers to create steam, clouding their enemies field of vision, with Zero following up with a blow of flames to the Gaiden's face, revealing its exoskeleton. Shadow and Flare Dart attacked Eggman himself, who noticed and retreated into his recreated Egg Lancer. Shadow and Flare Dart were unfazed, as the latter pulled his sword from his back, and charged the behemoth.<p>

Sonic and Metal were going near the speed of light, to the point where you could only see 2 blue blurs. Both were countering the other blow for blow, but before anything more happened, Sonic pulled Caliburn from his back, and slashed Metal to the ground. Sonic stood victorious over his foe, but not for long, as Metal used his Black Shield to repel Sonic towards Tails, who was holding his own against about 4 Gaidens. Tails caught Sonic, and when the two brothers looked at each other, they both knew exactly what to do. Both gave each other a high-five, and curled up into their Rolling Combo attack, knocking back two Gaidens back, and destroying the other two. Tails then proceeded to throw Sonic towards Metal, knocking the robot into another Gaiden, and causing Metal to start malfunctioning. This still did not stop Metal from attacking Sonic in a furious fit. Rainbow Dash on the other hand/hoof was on the verge of destroying another Gaiden. She gave the robot a kick to the head, knocking it clean off. She was the winner, but just as she though she was done, Eggman deployed Egg Pawns to attack her. They backed her next to Twilight who had problems of her own, there being a Gaiden trying to kill her and all.

"Twilight! How are you holding up?" Rainbow asked as she kicked an Egg Pawn into a rock, causing it to combust.

"I'm fine, but these things just keep coming and coming! We need to take out Eggman if we want to stop this!" Twilight answered. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Twilight!" Rainbow screamed.

As Rainbow turned, she found out why Twilight had screamed: Twilight was grabbed by the Egg Lancer's pincers, and was slowly being squeezed. Rainbow burst into action, ready to save Twilight, and did just in time before Shadow shot a Chaos Spear at the pincer and destroyed the pincer completely.

"Get her out of here!" Shadow ordered, and Rainbow left.

Rainbow was almost out, but an Egg Pawn tripped her.

She got up to protect Twilight, but Twilight saw what was happening, and shot a laser at the Pawn, causing it to explode.

Back with Shadow, he and Flare Dart were taking the fight to Eggman, with Flare getting up close and personal, slashing at any weak points Shadow exposed with Chaos Spears. But Shadow knew he had to finish this now, so he used Chaos Blast to destroy the Lancer, but Eggman was still able to escape before the explosion.

"Retreat! RETREAT!" Eggman commanded, making the Gaidens fall back and disappear into the Everfree Forest.

"You'll regret the day you did that, Sonic! You'll feel my wrath, just you see!" Eggman growled as he flew away.

"We'll be waiting, Egghead!" Sonic retorted.

"Ok, now that that's over, we need to focus on finding the next emerald. But first, I want to know, Tails, where's the 4th emerald?" Twilight asked.

Tails obliged. "Many of us Mobians have been there before. It's a dimension that's mainly inhabited by humans. I don't know if you know it, but this next dimension is called, Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! I am so sorry for this wait, and I think I might have out some more detail in if people would stop jumping all over my back after only 2 days! Either way, I'm back and I'm ready for more! It might take me a while to finish the next one because I have school to attend to. But I'll be using all my free time to type this story! Remember, Follow, Favorite and Review! PEACE! See you guys next chapter!<strong>


End file.
